U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,574, issued to Comollo discloses a non-tack or abhesive chewing gum base whose abhesive characteristics are achieved, in part, by the inclusion of fat-containing and oil-containing sub-stances such as hydrogenated vegetable oils or animal fats. Specifically, the gum base of Comollo includes about 5-35% elastomers, 5-50% hydrogenated or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils or animal fats, 5-40% mineral adjuvants, 0-55% polyvinyl acetate, 0-20% fatty acids, and 0-10% monoglycerides or diglycerides of fatty acids, by weight of the gum base. This particular non tack base has a very high overall level of fats, oils, and fatty acids, and does not contain tack-producing rosins or natural gums.
The non-tack properties of the Comollo-type gum base are particularly apparent when the gum base contains about 20% by weight or more total of vegetable oils and animal fats, and are further optimized when the gum base contains 30% by weight or more total of vegetable oils and animal fats. However, there is a disadvantage associated with high fat and oil-containing gum bases. Because of their high fat and oil content, the taste of the fat and oil can be noticed when a chewing gum is prepared from these gum bases. This fat and oil taste can lead to a negative consumer reaction.